


Babysitting

by ChocolateAndRedbull



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Steve Rogers, Sick Character, Sick Peter, Sick Peter Parker, Sick Steve, Sick Steve Rogers, Sickfic, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, sick harley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateAndRedbull/pseuds/ChocolateAndRedbull
Summary: When Tony and Pepper’s sitter cancels last minute, it’s up to Uncle Steve to step inBut kids are kids and kids get sickWhere’s Natasha when you need her?
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Babysitting

Pepper scooped the giggling four year olds into her arms as they ran past, trying to keep her balance in her work heels.

“Steve, thank you so much for offering to watch the boys, I promise I shouldn’t be more than a couple of hours, it’s just that the nanny cancelled on me last minute and Tony and I really need to get to this meeting and- ”

Steve stopped her by putting a large hand and her arm, before taking Peter from her and throwing the giggling child over his shoulder. “Pepper, we’re gonna be fine. We’re gonna play some games, watch some movies, I have your number and Nat’s if I need help. I have this guy’s inhaler and I won’t let either one of them out of my sight.”

Pepper took a deep breath. “Okay. I trust you. You’re good with them and they like you. You’ll be fine.” Her phone beeped. “But I won’t be if I don’t leave right now.” She crouched down low so her kids could run into her arms. “Okay babies, Mommy’s got to go to work now, but Uncle Stevie is gonna stay here with you,” she cooed as she hugged her twins. Pepper pulled the hair out of her face as she stood up. “Right. I love you all, call me if you need anything, anything at all.”

“We won’t need anything.” Steve chuckled.

————

Steve needed help.

“Nat? Can you hear me?” Steve said loudly into the phone, trying to hold Harley still as the child squirmed and cried, Peter continuing to tangle himself in the floor length curtains in the living room.

“Steve? What is it? Where are you?” Natasha asked.

“Nat, I need you, come to the Penthouse as soon as you can. I can’t handle these kids,” Steve said, trying to make himself heard over the screaming children.

“I’ll be right there,” Natasha said, with a chuckle.  
  
“S’evie,” Harley screamed as he cried, before leaning over and getting sick onto the hardwood floor. “Aw, Harls, not again, come here, buddy,” he said, scooping the child into his arms, wincing at the heat radiating from boy. 

“Petey, don’t climb on the couch!” Steve called as there was a knock on the door. Steve hugged the sick child to his chest as he quickly crossed the room to open it.

“Nat, thank god you’re here,” he sighed with relief, “Harley’s sick and I don’t know how to take care of him, especially with Peter running around. I don’t know how to look after a sick kid, his temperature is really high and he’s been throwing up and I haven’t had time to clean it up and I’m afraid one of them might slip in it and hurt themselves and - ”

“Steve!” Natasha said, cutting him off. “It’s okay, you give me Harley and I’ll take care of him, while you put Peter in front of the TV and clean up the puke,” she said as she took the whimpering boy into her arms. “N’asha,” he whimpered, curling into her chest. “I know, baby, I’m here, we’re gonna make you feel better,” she cooed.

Steve watched the exchange before quickly turning and rushing back to Peter, where he was poking at his brother’s vomit on the floor. “Nope, no, Petey, don’t touch that, it’s dirty. Uncle Stevie is gonna clean that up right now. You wanna watch ‘Peppa Pig’? Or ‘In the Night Garden’? Yeah, okay, here, watch ‘In the Night Garden’. Look, Petey Pie, who’s that on the TV? Is that Iggle Piggle?” Steve rambled away to the small child as he sat on the couch with a thumb in his mouth. He grabbed the mop and quickly cleaned up the small pool of vomit on the floor.

“Where’s Hawey?” the small child lisped. 

“Harley is with Auntie Natasha, because he’s sick, remember?” Steve said, not looking up from his mopping. Steve quietly continued to clean with the quiet theme of ‘In the Night Garden’ playing in the background. Once he was done, he placed the mop back in the closet, leaned against the counter with a sigh, closing his eyes.

Steve was just about to go and check on Natasha and Harley when he heard a whine coming from the living room. “Petey?” Steve said, making his way into the living room. Peter was lying on the couch, looking like he was about to cry. “S’evie,” he whimpered, reaching his arms up, wanting to be held. “Petey Pie? What’s the matter, buddy?” he said as he scooped the child into his arms, holding him close. Steve could feel him trembling. “Petey?” Steve said cautiously. There was a whimper before a small cough came from the child and Steve felt a warm trickle of vomit run down his back.

“Aw, Pete...” Steve said sympathetically, rubbing the small boy’s back. “Let’s get you feeling better, buddy,” he murmured into his hair.

Steve gently carried the young, fidgeting child into Tony and Pepper’s bedroom, where Natasha sat on the end of the bed with Harley curled into her chest. “We’ve got another one...” Steve said quietly.

Natasha frowned in question, not wanting to speak too loudly for fear of disturbing the children. Steve turned around, showing his back to Natasha, who winced at the stream of vomit running down his shirt.

Steve bent down and gently lay the whining child on the large bed, handing him a stuffed toy from the dresser. He quickly pulled his shirt off and threw it into the sink in the adjoining bathroom. He then moved to the kitchen to fill the twin’s cups with water. When he returned to the bedroom, he found Natasha tucking both children into the large bed.

“I’ve given them some Tylenol, they should be fine for now...” she said quietly, leaving the bedroom door open. “Grab your shirt, we’ll wash it in the kitchen.”

Steve grabbed his shirt and quietly left the room. He sat down on the couch, eyes sliding shut as he took a deep breath and slouched against the back of the sofa.

“Leave the shirt for now, Tash. I’ll clean it later...” Steve said, placing a hand on his stomach.

Natasha frowned. “Steve? Are you okay?” she said as she crossed the room towards him.

“Huh? Uh, yeah, I’m fine... Just a bit-”

Natasha put a hand on his forehead. “Steve, you’re burning up...” she muttered.

“No, I’m not, I’m fine,” he said defensively. “I just... I don’t know. I just feel a bit off.”

“I think you’ve caught what the boys have,” Natasha hummed quietly. 

“No, I haven’t, I’m fine,” he repeated, shifting slightly in his seat. “If I had then I’d be-” he stopped.

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “You gonna throw up?”

Steve froze, not daring to move in case it jarred his stomach.

“Steve?” Natasha asked cautiously.

There was a moment as they made eye contact and she saw the panic in his eyes.

“Steve, go. Now.”

Steve suddenly jumped up and ran to the bathroom, gagging loudly, falling in front of the toilet just in time before the vomit forced its way up is throat. Natasha slowly followed him in and gently patted his back.

Natasha waited until he sat back against the wall and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. She held out her hand. “Come on, you’re going to the couch.”

Steve took her hand and pulled himself up. “Yeah, I think that’s best.”  
He stumbled to the couch and flopped onto it. “I gotta watch the kids though...” he mumbled.

“They’re asleep, and you should be too,” Natasha said quietly.

Steve hummed in agreement, eyes already closed.

————

When Pepper got home from work, she expected to hear screaming, but instead all was quiet. She walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the table.

Steve and kids asleep in living room. They’re pretty sick. He took good care of them. Had to go, call you later. – Nat

Pepper frowned, moving towards the living room to see Steve asleep on the couch, with the twins cuddled into his broad chest.

Pepper smiled before moving towards the sofa and giving each of them a kiss.


End file.
